Reflections Of A Different Love
by UnForgotten Memories
Summary: Everything starts going down hill when everyone finds out Haruhi is a girl. It does not help change the bad and strange day she had been having... To make it worse, she falls asleep in the park and wakes up in Mori's arms.   Haruhi/?
1. Chapter 1

((Hello! So, this is my first attempt to write anything in the Ouran High Host Club category. But this idea came to my mind. You see, I have always wondered what it would be like to give Haruhi a chance to be with each man. Is this not the answer? I will post regularly depending on if people actually seem to like my idea. I currently have one story going and quite a few "Dead" ones that I need to revive. So, if anyone of you people like this please tell me so! Here I Go! Wish me Luck!))

Reflections Of A Different Love

By: UnForgottenMemories

Chapter One

The Way Things Work Out

The blaring of an alarm clock was the first thing that reached her ears when Haruhi felt the heat of the sun on her face, pushing away the linen quilt to gaze out the window. It was already early morning? It felt like she had just went to sleep. Either way one thing was clear, it was time to get up.

Her body protested from the lack of sleep as she yawned lightly and brought a hand to her mouth before sitting up. Her hair was in tangle while the young woman stared at the wall for a moment. "Why does Tamaki-senpai have to bother me on a sunday?" She asked herself before rolling out of the bed.

However, her legs caught onto the sheet causing the young girl to land on the hard floor. This did not help to brighten her day while she pushed herself off the ground and rubbed her now hurting nose. This was just the start of a long day. 'Hopefully this isn't how the rest of the day will go' She thought while brushing off before going into the restroom.

The Host Club had another one of their events planned. It seemed that Kyoya-senpai had discussed having an outing with the young ladies from school. Haruhi could not help but feel this was just another attempt to make money. She just wished he had given her an idea what was planned.

It did not take her long to wash off and prepare herself for what would be a long day. Even after combing her hair it just seemed like it fell into a mess on her head. "Maybe I should grow it a little longer, Tamaki-senpai would love that" Haruhi spoke to herself, not really caring what the man would think. Sometimes though it did feel like her tom boy look was growing old. Perhaps, a small change was in order?

She dismissed the idea for now and went over to her dresser before pulling it open and gazing down at the clothes she had. "Haruhi! You are to come dressed as a girl, no buts! I want my baby to look beautiful!" Tamaki had shouted at her. Again, it was not like she cared.

By the time she was getting ready the young woman was wearing a long sleeved dark blue shirt, black jeans and a jacket that Hikaru had bought her a few months back. She had never worn it and hoped that maybe wearing it once would make him happy. Then she could toss it later when he forgot about it.

It felt like time was moving slowly around her as she yawned once more, her shower doing little to wake her up. "Come on, you can do this" Talking to yourself was a bad habit she ahd developed. Once Haruhi had been told that only "People with money in the bank" spoke to themselves. That had to be a wrong statement. "Though... Tamaki-san and the others do talk a lot" She defended before smiling and walking into the small living room.

Her father lay sleeping on a small couch in the corner, still dressed in his long dress outfit while she walked over and quietly looked the man over. He must have stayed out all night because by the sound of his snoring her father wasn't waking up for hours. After pulling the blanket up over his shoulders and writing a quick message she walked over and put her shoes on.

"Love you, Dad" She said under her breath before opening the door and quickly heading out. Haruhi found herself being unable to run as he weary body protested telling her she needed more rest. "Come on, do this and we can go to sleep early" She pushed herself forward before making her way to Hikaru and Kaoru's house.

The twins had announced happily that the Host Club event was to be held at their mansion. One of their mansions, would be the correct way to put it. She could swear that Kaoru had also said something about his mother maybe showing up. Other than that though, Haruhi had only been informed of the time in which to arrive.

She glanced down at the leather watch she was wearing, the time was almost ten a.m. She had fifteen minutes to get there and was moving at a snail's pace. Her body was just to tired to run while she walked along, becoming lost in her thoughts.

It had been quite a while since Haruhi had joined the Ouran High Host Club. She finally felt like there was a routine she could understand now. Eh, who was she kidding? Every time she showed up there was a surprise she would have never guessed. Some times there was a Moroccan theme... Others a Western layout. Every time Tamaki would have an outfit she would barely avoid having to wear.

'Though I kinda liked the western outfit' she thought before dodging around a man who was riding his bike down the street. Every man in the club never failed to make her wonder. Each was a puzzle that a part of the young girl wished to solve. Except for Tamaki... She could go without solving him.

But lately things had been strange between the girl and her male friends. It almost seemed like she was becoming something they expected and not someone they cared for. They still fawned over and protected her but... Something was different. 'Not that I care, it gives me more room to breath' she thought, the feeling of annoyance confusing her before she paused and looked up.

Somehow she had actually arrived in the rich part of town sooner than she expected while she glanced down at her watched and nodded. This was good, now she did not have to deal with Kyoya making a comment about her. Well, truly Kyoya she did not mind but the Twins teasing did get on her nerves some time. To think of what she would have to put up with if she arrived to their house late made her actually move faster.

"Of course they are getting used to me, I have been here for months... Eventually they were bound to get over me sooner or later" She was having a full blown conversation with herself while she turned and entered the open gates of the Twin's mansion. That was when she heard someone shouting to her.

"Haruhi-kun! Why are you walking? Can you not afford transportation?" A girl she recognized as Marina yelled from beside her as she realized she was walking next to a limo. The window was rolled down as the black haired rich girl hung half way out of it smiling at her.

"Marina-chan? It is nice to see you today" Haruhi could feel her Host charm kicking in while she gave the girl a soft smile causing her to swoon. "Oh! You poor thing! Come, get in here with me!" Marina said while moving away from the window and opening the door.

Haruhi wondered if she should for a few moments, her aching joints begging for her to rest before she shook her head. "I am sorry, I would not want to cramp you... Besides, this is wonderful exercise" Haruhi said, having not realize that she had drawn an audience.

Two other limos stuck behind the first one as four girls watched with wide eyes as the host spoke to Marina. She could sense the jealousy they had towards the rich girl for getting all of her attention.

"E-Exercise? O-Of course! I need that to!" Marina shouted quickly as she climbed out of the limo and slammed the door shut, Haruhi knew exactly where this was going. "W-Wait Haruhi! I need some exercise to!" A blond girl shouted from the limo behind Marina's as she moved out and quickly ran up to the two.

"Y-Yeah! Me to!" A brunette shouted before Haruhi found herself surrounded by five girls all fawning over her for attention. She had to admit it was nice to have people who wished to be around her. "I can understand why Marina needs it, she had been getting fat" The blond said before a horrified gasp was heard.

"I am not fat!" Marina shouted in her defense while Haruhi stepped between them. "She is right, Kinomi... I think Marina looks amazing" Haruhi said, addressing the blond girl as Marina's eyes went wide. She screamed out happily and hugged the host club member, almost knocking her over before they started on their way towards the mansion.

See? Haruhi knew things were becoming routine but this was the part she always enjoyed. Having people who loved to give her attention (While being embarassing most of the time) did give her a certain boost. She was brought out of her thoughts by a very familiar voice.

"Why my dear Haruhi, forcing all these lovely ladies to follow after you... Do you enjoy making these beautiful women work for you?" Tamaki asked, running a hand through his blond hair while his piercing blue eyes stared at the women. Cue the host club.

"T-Tamaki-kun! We chose to walk with Haruhi!" Marina defended the girl as the man moved from his position against the wall and walked down towards her. "I realize this, but such a gentle creature as yourself should not be walking so far... What if you feel? I would never be able to forgive myself" Tamaki told her, bringing the women into his arms as she gasped and then blushed darkly. Haruhi was not surprised.

"Haruhi-chan!" She heard Huni's voice from behind her and turned to see the teary eyed man looking up at her. "W-Why did you not wait for me? I said I would pick you up" He told her with a frown before whining, something that drew Kinomi's attention.

"I was so lonely..." He told Haruhi while the girl scratched the back of her head and gave him a small smile, she had totally forgotten. "Mitsukuni, it is clear she forgot" Mori said, as Haruhi looked up to see the man standing behind the boy. That was when she heard the familiar excited scream.

"Oh, Huni! I will stay with you all day that way you don't get lonely ever again!" Kinomi shouted before diving forward and enveloping the man in a tight hug. This too was something that Haruhi had expected. The next people to show up would be the...

"Kaoru! Look out!" Hikaru shouted as he dove forward and caught his twin before he could hit the ground, it seemed his foot had caught on the door. "H-Hikaru, I-I am sorry... I was so clumsy" Kaoru said from his brother's grasp before looking up with wide, fear filled eyes.

"It was so scary, I thought for sure I was going to-" He was cut off when Hikaru spoke. "Never, I would never allow anything to happen to you" The twin said before the held each other close. It almost seemed like they would kiss. This brought forth an amazing reaction of excitement and hysteria from the ladies.

"Wow, like that is new" Haruhi found herself saying out loud before hearing someone from behind her clear his throat. "Why change something that always seems to work?" Kyoya asked in an intelligent tone as she glanced over at him and shook her head. Even he had become predicatable. Had the Host Club really lost the fun essence it had once had for her?

"I guess your right" It was strange for her not to speak her mind as she walked away from the man, his sharp eyes following her for a few moments before he looked back down at his black file and started to write in it. Haruhi still had no idea what was going on.

Her eyes scanned around the entrance of the mansion while the Host Club greeted the women while they arrived, there was no answers to her question here. Instead of taking up her usual position next to the others Haruhi felt the curiousity get the better of her and walked into the mansion.

Everything seemed to be amazingly expensive but no different than the last time she had visited while she explored the massive mansion for a while before hesitating when something caught her eye. It was a rather ornate full length mirror that showed her reflection.

She stared at herself quietly for a few minutes before fixing her hair, that was when she noticed something. "Is that a hickey?" Haruhi asked as she stared at her neck, the love mark clear in her reflection before she placed a hand over it blushing. "How the hell did that get there!" She shouted out in shock before dropping her hand down to look at it.

The mark was gone, it seemed like everything was okay as she gave her reflection a questioning glance. She figured she must be more tired than at first and turned to walk away. Though, something had just seemed off in that moment. This was not the time to think about it.

The young girl made it quickly back to the entrance before hearing someone call for her and stopping. "There you are! We wondered where you ran off to, the party is about to begin" Hikaru and Kaoru said in perfect unison as they walked up to her and placed a hand on each shoulder.

"Where did you run off to? Tamaki-san was looking all over for you" Kaoru asked while Hikaru smirked and leaned in closer. "Did you sneak into out bedroom? Oh, Haru-chan... If you want to be in there we would have gladly taken you after the party" He teased while pulling her closer, Kaoru leaning in to join.

"Yeah, we would have loved to have some private time with you... Just the three of us" He told her before the girl placed her hand on Hikaru's forehead. "In your dreams" Both men froze at that comment as she slipped from their grasp and started walking away.

"Now, what is going on?" She asked the two dissapointed twins as they pouted before walking up behind her and motioning to the crowd in the back yard. "Designer tea party, mom helped us out on it" Hikaru informed her as they stepped out onto the patio that over looked the massive back yard. That was when she noticed it.

There was a multitude of women sitting at different tables, all the tables and chairs were decorated in different fashions. Everything from fur to leather and silk covered the back lawn as Haruhi scratched the back of her head with a nervous laugh. She would have never gussed that.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted as he crossed the room quickl and leaned over, smiling handsomly at the women before presenting her a rose. "You did not dress up so I called my tailor and he is bringing over the perfect dress for you" The prince told her while Haruhi took the rose.

"It isn't like I'll wear it, Tamaki-senpai" She dead panned as he gasped and brought a hand to his heart, this was the same over dramatic Tamaki that she was used to. "Be still my beating heart, I shall turn you into a women soon!" He shouted at her, the embarassing notion making her blush lightly. Something the twins caught on to.

"Um Boss? Don't you think you shouldn't be yelling like that?" Hikaru shouted before Haruhi paused when she noticed that all around them things had grown quiet. This was something that was definettly out of routine...

All the women were staring with wide eyes at Haruhi and Tamaki while the man slowly straightened and glanced at the crowd. "Y-Yes, Haruhi! I will turn you into the MAN you should be" He attempted to change what he had said but the damage had been done.

In seconds a tirade of whispers moved through the crowds as Haruhi felt her heart beat increasing, suddenly she felt the need to hold something. This could not be happening! If they knew she was a girl then she could not be a host!

"Haruhi? A women? now way!" Marina said from her seat while Kinomi gasped loudly and placed a hand over her mouth. "But when you look close... She is girlish isn't she?" Kinomi pointed out while Haruhi started to move away from the crowd, that was when she felt her back come in contact with someone's chest.

Hikaru brought his arms around the woman in a protective fashion as the questions and gossip started to grow louder before turning and using his weight to guide her inside. Everyone knew this was not good.

"Kyoya, Mori, Huni! Host meeting" Tamaki shakilly declared before walking quickly inside. He had the most ashamed look as he approached Haruhi from her position, sitting on the couch next to both twins. Kaoru was holding her hand as she stared quietly at the ground.

"My this is entertaining, I always knew Tamaki would eventually lose himself" Kyoya said as he entered the room and close the door behind himself, his tone was almost a scolding one as he glanced at the prince. Both men seemed to challenge the other for a moment before looking back at Haruhi.

"H-Haruhi? Listen, I did not mean to... It just slipped out" Tamaki tried to apologize as he leaned closer only to be blocked by Kaoru as he glanced over his shoulder with hard look in his eyes. "Smooth move, Boss" He said, grasping Haruhi's hand in his as she remained quiet.

"Don't worry Haru-chan! Everything will be alright" Huni said as he climbed up onto the couch from behind and peered down at her, his eyes full of worry as he attempted to rub her head. For once she pulled herself away almost causing the man to fall off the back of the couch.

"He is right" Mori said before kneeling in front of her while she slowly looked up, his strong eyes stared at her before he brought a hand to her cheek. She looked away while his thumb massaged her skin lightly. "Unfortunately, it is not that easy" Kyoya said, his eyes staring into the file he held before looking up at them.

"It is clear that there is no way she can continue as a club member now, this secret will be all over school by late this evening" He informed them in a distant tone as he glanced up at the girl. "W-Why do you have to sound like that?" She asked suddenly before looking up at him. That was when the first tear fell.

Kyoya seemed almost taken aback for a moment while Haruhi slowly moved away from the men and passed Mori, his hand moving down her shoulder as she brought her arms up around her. "Do you really not care at all that this has happened?" She asked, her tone showing the hurt she felt as his eyes widened. The man seemed genuinely at a failure for words as he thought about what to say.

"Haruhi..." Tamaki said in a weak and gentle tone as he stood and walked over to her, reaching out and taking her wrists before turning the girl towards him. "Don't worry, I can fix this" He said. "I will protect you" He told her, but the words he had said so many time did not help the young girl at this moment.

"N-No... Not this time Tamaki... You can't fix it" She told him before pulling away from his grasp and quickly walking towards the door. "Haru-chan! Where are you going?" Huni shouted while Kyoya blocked her path. "This is not the proper way to handle things" Kyoya said in a calm voice, but the look in his eyes said something to her that she did not want to know at the moment.

She hesitated for just a moment before placing her hands on the man's shoulder and pushing him to the side, Kyoya being caught by surprise and almost falling as Haruhi opened the door and started to run down the hallway. "Haruhi!" The twins and Tamaki shouted as every host club member stood up to go after her.

Haruhi had never felt so embarassed and sad in all her life as she ran through the entrance of the mansion and down the road, never slowing even after hearing Tamaki and the Twin's shouting for her to stop. Could they not understand that everything was ruined?

Maybe she had actually come to like the continuous repetitive way the Host Club was run. Mayber she actually liked going to every meeting and party. Maybe she actually liked the men fawning over and paying her attention. It was too late to accept that now.

Tamaki had ruined everything. Tomorrow she would have to go to school and endure the many different stares and horrible things people would say about her. No matter how much those girls liked her Haruhi knew this was not good.

She had put enough distance between the men and herself that she hid in a back alley to catch her breath before peering out into the street. She had never ran so far in her life. That was when she noticed Mori running as fast as he could, it seemed he was the only one who had not gotten in a car.

"Haruhi!... Haruhi!" He shouted for her, in a tone she had never heard before. She could feel his emotions and worry and wished to go out and just let the man find her. He always had a way of making her feel better. But... Her heart would not allow that this time.

He vanished around the corner before four limos took off down that road. She knew where they were heading but they would not find her there this time. Haruhi had turned and ran in the opposite direction, passing various store windows on her way.

One thing she did not notice was the different reflection the windows showed of the girl. It was almost like different versions passing on the glass as Haruhi made her way down the side walk and then came to a skidding stop next to a railing. She had reached one of the public parks. Without even thinking she went under the railing and made her way down the grassy hill before seeing the public bathroom and going into it.

The minute she entered she found herself gasping for breath as she leaned over on of the many sink, sweat and tears moving down her face as her eyes stared wearily into her reflection. That was when she noticed that her hair was longer. For a moment she gave the reflection a curious glance, running a hand through her hair before sighing and looking into the sink.

She did not notice when the reflection changed to one of her wearing scarlet sleeping kimono. But when she looked up it was just normal, sad Haruhi. She splashed some water on her face before sighing and walking back outside, the cool wind caressing her skin while she walked over to a park bench and sat down.

Her legs ached from the long run as she brought them to her chest and sighed sadly, looking up at the blue sky before closing her eyes and hiding her face from the sun light. She should have known something bad would happen today. Why could she not have stayed home?

Haruhi could feel her weariness getting to her as she yawned lightly and refused to open her eyes, they would be red from all the crying she was doing. Instead she chose to just rest for a while. She needed some time to just think.

Within minutes she was sleeping on the bench, having been unable to stay awake.

At first her dreams were full of the Ouran High Host Club men. All of them as she found her heart beating quickly when the picture of each man was seen. The sadness in her body seemed to fade after a few moments as she saw the different moments she had with each man.

But, in her mind she knew that where she was sleeping was not only wrong but dangerous. The park was not a place to be at night. So, she willed herself awake. But that was when things got strange...

At first she became aware of the warm silk sheets and comforter that was over her shoulders as she snuggled in for more warmth. But there was something about the warmth that made her open her eyes. That was when Haruhi found herself in Mori's arms.

He was sleeping soundly as her eyes widened and she quickly pulled away, her now long hair cascading over her shoulders as the man started and opened his eyes. "Is something wrong?" He asked wearilly while sitting up to look at Haruhi. That was when the covers fell away to reveal his bare chest.

"Aah! Mori-senpai! What the hell!" She shouted, falling away from him and out of the bed before noticing that all she was wearing was a scarlet sleeping kimono. "W-What?" She asked, fingering the fabric before looking up at him. "Haruhi? What did I do?" He asked before quickly standing and walking around to her. The sight of the man standing in only his boxers made her eyes widen more.

"Holy crap! Holy crap! Holy crap! what happened?' She thought as he kneeled next to her and brushed the hair out of her face. That was when she noticed it was not the same Mori. This man had to be six or seven years older than her friend but she was sure it was him as his dark eyes looked her over. "Haruhi?" He asked, his hands grasping her shoulders while she heard his loving tone.

"Mori? What am I doing here?" Haruhi asked in a shaky tone while placing a hand on her hot blushing cheek and looking away. "What do you mean?" He asked, and that was when she felt the cold feeling on her hand. Bringing it up so she could view the brilliant ring on her finger. That could only mean one thing.

"Haruhi!" He shouted as she suddenly felt reality slipping from her while she felt towards him, the man bringing her into his embrace.

This... Was definettly not routine...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

((There we go! I hope at least some one really likes this idea! It came to me while combing my hair. Like I said it is my first try but I hope you guys love it! Send me some reviews. I wonder... Do you think she will end up with Mori? Hmm... What could possibly be happening. You shall see! Have a wonderful day!))


	2. Chapter 2

((Howdy! How is everyone doing today? I got the first chapter up and just happened to find the time to make this one. Eh, who am I kidding? I love writing in the Ouran High Host CLub category! I hope some of you guys like it. I will try to put some good effort into it. I realize it must be somewhat vague and I will try to help make it more simple as the story goes. Nice guess WhiteWinterstar, unfortunately this time things aren't as simple. Thanks for the review though! Well, Here I Go!))

Reflections Of A Different Love

By: UnForgottenMemories

Chapter Two

Is My Reflection Still Me?

Haruhi had been suffering from so much stress and fatigue that the minute she found herself resting in a comfortable bed her mind was already deciding everything had been a bad dream. The young girl brought a hand to her eyes, shielding them from the bright sun light while she moved into a sitting position.

That was when it became clear that if she was having a dream, it was a long one. She was still in the same bedroom as before but without her "partner" from early. Perhaps one of the Host Club members had found her sleeping and decided to take her to his house? It had happened before.

Slowly though it became clear to her that things were not what they had been the day before. First thing she noticed was the fact her boobs had grown. That was surely something that did not happen over night! No girl could ever mistake her growth in that area.

She brought her hands up and lightly squeezed the front of her chest before Haruhi's eyes widened and she quickly scrambled out of the bed. Her had swam for a few moments before she groaned and sat back down on the edge of the bed, the fact that she had passed out earlier was catching up to her.

"This is just a bad dream, it is just a dream" She told herself before hearing the change in her voice and gasping. This was a very realistic dream! Quickly she stood again and glanced around the room before seeing an open door, the tile floor meant that it must be a bathroom.

Haruhi made her way into the room before gasping loudly as he reflection was seen. This was not the same girl from yesterday. She was taller which was something that caught her eye. That and the fact her boobs were bigger, her hair longer and her face even seemed more mature.

"This can't be happening" She said, running a face over her different features before having to stop herself from screaming. She rarely was girlish enough to actually scream but at this moment Haruhi was finding it very difficult to understand her situation.

"Am I going insane?" She asked, in a slightly calmer tone while attempting to get her breathing under control. Haruhi knew that losing your head when in trouble only caused worse things to happen. So even though she had not idea what was going on, the young woman forced herself to calm.

Usually, pain was the first thing that could wake a person up but in this case it just made her wince before glancing at the reflection. It was still the younger form of her, standing in the bathroom she had been in yesterday. But she would not give up!

In three attempts she kicked the toilet, causing her to move and sit on it while holding her now very sore foot. In another attempt to wake up she tried splashing water on her face. This did nothing but make the front of the kimono she was wearing wet. In her last attempt, she tried pinching herself. That act only resulted in a small bruise on her hip.

Haruhi stared into her reflection for a few more moments before moving to where she was sitting on the toilet and placed her head in her hands. "I must have had a total break down, I bet the guys have put me in some expensive insane asylum somewhere" She said to herself before hearing someone lightly knock on the door.

"Haruhi?" She could hear Mori's deep voice from the other side as she leaned back against the toilet and stared at the wood for a few minutes. What was she supposed to do? Was this even her friend or had she been teleported to some alternate demension?

"Is everything okay?" He asked, lightly knocking on the door again before attempting to turn the handle. The young woman gasped before diving forwards and locking the door quickly. "Haruhi! What's wrong?" He seemed almost as confused as her as she placed her back against the door and thought for a moment.

"I need a moment" She said in a shaky tone while her cheast heaved with the breaths she took .Meeting with him was the last thing the young woman could stand at the moment. The image of him in those boxers caused a strange feeling in her body that she did not want to explore.

"Is it... That time of the month?" Mori asked in a serious tone as she felt her mouth drop open before she stood and crossed her arms. "No, it is not" She said quickly before leaning against the sink and glancing back at the reflection. That very last thing she wanted to discuss with a member of the Host Club was her period. A part of her hoped that eventually she would just turn back to being normal.

"Okay... I will be in the dojo if you need anything" There was something strange in her friend's voice that caused Haruhi to stare at the door for a moment before looking at the floor. 'It must be that he had matured' She dimissed the emotion that seemed to be in his voice as the man moved away from the door.

"Oh, your wedding ring is on the dresser... You dropped it last night" He informed her before leaving. If he had waited just a second more he would have heard the sound of her falling to the tile floor. "Married!" She shouted before placing a hand over her mouth, her eyes the size of dinner plates.

'Married? Married. Married!' The word echoed through her head as she attempted to understand the term before leaning against the tub and sighing. "Figure something weird would happen" She grumbled as her mood dropped before she picked herself off the floor.

She adjusted the rather see through kimono to hide what it could before unlocking the door and peering through it, making sure that Mori was no longer in the room before stepping out. The young woman attempted to study the room to gain a sense of where she was.

The beautiful view from her window showed that of a mountain landscape, it was clear that she was not near the city by that point. The bedroom (While being amazingly beautiful) had never been one she had seen before. Though... It worried her with the fact the room was to her tastes.

Then the young woman's eyes fell onto the ring that was still on the night stand, it must have been where Mori put it. She quietly observed it before picking it up and studying the golden band. It was simple yet must have easily cost a fortune. It was clearly something that she would wear if having married a rich man.

"Dammit..." She said before reaching over and grasping the ring, choosing not to put it on but placing it in the pocket that was over her left breast. Haruhi refused to wear something that meant she was bound to Mori. Not that the prospect would be horrible, now Tamaki... That would absolutely kill her.

Her mind attempted to calculate some way of understanding what was happening while she stood and paced around the room for a few moments. The young woman could not help but admire the amazing hard wood floor that she was walking on. This was just the place she could see herself living if she had the chance to build a home.

"Haru-chan!" The sound of a man's excited voice came from down the hallway as she heard the quick banging of someone running towards the room. It sounded like Huni but the man's tone seemed deeper before he appeared in the doorway. That was when she gasped.

He must have grown at least two feet, still short but taller than her now. The way his body was built caused her to examine him for a moment before forcing her eyes up. "Haruhi? Takashi said you were not feeling well" He said while slowly approaching her before she backed away.

Haruhi felt so revealed from the kimono she was wearing as she covered he breasts with her arms and looked at the ground, a dark blush forming on her cheeks before giving a shaky laugh. "N-no Huni, I am fine" She reassured him before giving the man a soft smile.

'Please, if I am married let it be Mori' She thought to herself before the blond nodded his head seeming unconvinced. He knew her too well, there was no way to hide things from him. "Okay! Are you still going out today?" He asked curiously before sitting on the bed and relaxing. Just being around the man liked this caused her to feel more exposed than ever.

"Y-Yeah" She said shakilly before walking over to one of the black dressers, it was time she found something that did not show off her every curve. But the minute she opened drawer it became clear that it must be Mori's because there was only male shirts. 'I may be a tom boy but I don't go this far' She thought cynically before Huni looked over her shoulder.

"Why are you messing with Mori's stuff, Haru-chan?" He asked curiously while she slowly closed it. The young woman knew she was doing a horrible job of hiding the fact that she had no idea what was going on. So she covered with a small laugh before glancing back at the man.

She watched his body movement for a few moments before seeing his eyes shift to a second dresser and it became obvious that it must be her's, Haruhi was determined not to cause a scene no matter how crazy things seemed right now. But as she moved to pass him the man reached out and grasped her wrist, the warm feeling shooting up her arm as he looked down at her.

"Haruhi... Are you sure your okay?" He asked, his voice seemingly deepening as she let out a shaky breath before nodding and wriggling her wrist out of his grasp. She did not like the way things felt when he touched her. "Of course, I am just tired" The lie flowed so easily that even Haruhi wanted to believe it as she crossed over and opened the other drawer.

Even though he still seemed uncovinced she turned her focus onto the clothes, pushing them around before finding something that would cover her up and pulling it out. A pair of black pants and a short sleeved, dark red tank top seemed to be the best she had at the moment.

"Okay, I am going out to train with Mori.. See you when you get back, Haru-chan" There it was, the same strange hint in his voice that Mori had when he had spoken. Was it worry? It had to be. But Haruhi could feel his eyes on her as she turned her back before he walked away.

"This is not right" She said in a frustrated tone as she slid off her clothes and quickly put on the more comfortable and covering outfit. That was when she steeled her nerves and decided to figure out exactly what was happening. She was tired of worrying and losing her head, everything had an explanation and she would find the answer to this one.

She slid on her house slippers before walking out of the bedroom and into the hallway, her eyes peeled for anything that could give her clues. That was when she noticed the pictures on the wall. She stepped back before examining them.

There were some old and some new pictures from back when they were at school. The first picture of her with the host club and a few pictures taken at events. But the further she moved down the less she remembered having been in the photos taken. That was when she spotted the biggest picture.

Her, Mori and ironically Huni were posing for what must have been a family portrait of a sorts but something was off. Haruhi was pictured sitting very close to Mori as he held her tightly, Huni standing behind the two with an almost sexy smile. Sexy and that blond just did not seem right to her.

Yet, a part of her liked the way Mori's eyes looked at her instead of the camera. It gave a sort of romantic feeling to the picture before she forced herself to look away. There was no picture of a wedding photo on the wall so she still had no idea who had given her the ring. But most of the signs were pointing towards Mori.

Though she did not supporting forming such a bond with anyone it was good that it had been Mori of all people. This would just be worse if it was one of the twins or Tamaki. That was when she glanced back up at the photos and noticed something. "Where is Kyoya?" She asked herself in wonder, the last picture with the host club not having the man in it.

She did not have time to ponder this as she turned and walked down the hallway, still studying for anything that could be helpful. When she noticed the three lap tops laying on a table something just told her that one must be hers. But which one?

She studied each one closely before quickly dismissing the first one she had seen. Even if she was not herself there was no way Haruhi would get a pink computer. So her choice came down between the black or brown one before she simply reached forward and picked up the smooth brownish colored lap top.

Haruhi walked over and assumed a comfortable position on a chair in what seemed to be the kitchen before opening it and pressing the power button, just hoping that this could help her. When it powered up she found herself calming slightly. The back ground was a picture of her and her dad, this must be the lap top she owned.

Having not been used to it Haruhi had to test the finger pad before shakily moving the cursor up to her email and clicking it to open. There had to be answers in there. The minute the program started she instantly started scrolling through the different pieces of mail, mostly from people she did not know. There was a single new one. She clicked it without thinking...

"_Haruhi... I am sure you must know who this is and I have done what you asked. Please, I can't stand being away from you any longer. Allow me to explain what happened and if you still hate me I promise to leave you alone. Our friendship is worth more than anything, surely you must know this. Please don't inform Takashi of my contacting you, that would cause us both problems we don't need. Simply come to the address shown and we can talk. I need one last chance..._" Was what the message read.

There was no signature at the sender seemed to be coded in some strange set of numbers while Haruhi set back and then glanced at the ground. "Is this where I was going today?" She asked herself before shutting the lap top and clutching it in her hands.

The address seemed familiar but was she even near the place she had lived? If so she could go by her house and talk to her father. He had always been one to help with stressful situations. Well... That was not the truest comment but he might be able to aid her. God knows her father loved to talk sometimes.

"Miss Haruhi? Would you like me to make you anything?" The sudden voice made her jump and almost fall out of the chair as she looked up at the surprised face of a man wearing a chef's hat. Of course, even Mori would have private chef. "N-No thank you" She said quickly before standing and bowing lightly.

"Oh? That is fine then... Is there anything I could help with?" He asked curiously, smiling happily as she thought for a moment before nodding her head and looking up at him. "Could you call a car for me? I need someone to drive me" She said, her mind having already worked around driving a car. If she did not know where she was then some other person could take her to her destinations.

"Okay... I will need a moment" The chef said as Haruhi caught the strange look he gave her before exiting the room. Did she usually drive herself? Well, at the moment she did not have enough confidence in her own skills to attempt driving. Wrecking an expensive car would not help anything.

Her plan was set, go home and talk with her father then head out and meet mystery man. Perhaps both could help the young woman understand what had happened in the time past. Maybe everything would turn to normal soon.

She could only hope things did...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

((There we go! Chapter Two! I hope some of you like it! The story will become easier to understand as it goes on. Reviews are always nice even if they are mean so keep them coming! Both compliments, questions and criticism are loved here. Oh! And if some could give me the full names of each man properly spelled that would be nice. Wiki is not helping me right now plus I stink with links. Have a wonderful day!))


	3. Chapter 3

((Aloha! How is everyone today? I meant to have this chapter out earlier. You all know how it is, a person thinks they can stay up all night only to sleep the rest of the next day. But, I am awake now! So I have decided to continue with this story. I am very happy to get my reviews from you guys! They made me smile. But I must be serious, Time to buckle down and write. As for those who are trying to figure out what happened, Don't you think Haruhi is trying to do the same thing? You will find out what happened when she does. Here I Go!))

Reflections Of A Different Love

By: UnForgottenMemories

Chapter Three

Strange Meetings

All Haruhi had to go on was the message on her laptop and the photos on the wall, it was as if some grand mystery had been set before her. But if this was her life then how hard could it be to figure out? Most of what she had learned so far she was growing to accept.

So, she married Mori? That makes sense. Takashi was probally the only man in the club she could see herself falling for. Though the idea of falling for some and marrying them still seemed impossible. But, he was a host so perhaps they had hit it off later in life?

Huni was living with them. That was understandable to, him and Mori had been the closest of friends so naturally they would stick together. 'Though it must be awkward having two men live in the same house with me' She thought while sitting in the back of her chauffered car.

She had come to realize a moment too late that being chauffered around was not something she did in this time. From what the Chef had said it seemed Haruhi was usually the one to drive herself, having gained a feeling of privacy by being alone in the car.

She however did not feel like attempting to drive when she had no idea what was going on. Was this a different demension? Different time? Was she even on planet earth anymore? The young woman forced those thoughts back knowing they would eventually just panic her.

'I have to keep a level head if I want to figure everything out' She forced herself to be calm while the car flew through traffic, she found herself staring out the window in hopes of finding scenery that she recognized. It seemed that her house had not been far from home at all.

Actually it was nestled in one of the desolate mountains maybe an hour from where she had lived. Haruhi felt a calm wash over her when she started to recognize the different buildings and resturants. There were a few new ones but mostly it all seemed like nothing had changed.

The drive had taken forty five minutes in which the time had flown by while she worked on her lap top in hopes of finding something useful. Unfortunately, it seemed as if her computer was only used for emails and some writing. The writing though was just small pieces of a journal she must have attempted to write at some point.

It frustrated her to no end as she tried to decipher the bits and pieces of the puzzle that was now her life. Though, when the car came to a stop she instantly shut the lap top and looked back up at the view only to see her old house standing there. "We are here" The chauffer stated as she nodded her head and opened the door.

It amazed her that everything seemed like it had the day before when her life had not changed. Without a second passing she found herself climbing the stairs before moving to her front door and pausing. "Wait a minute.." She said, her drifting to the ground as she sighed.

Would her father still even live here? It had been almost a decade since she had lived at the house, what if he had moved? But still, it was not as if she could not see. All that would happen if someone else answered the door would be an awkward moment.

"Hello?" She called out before knocking on the door, her voice hopeful that perhaps her father was enough of a lay about to actually be sleeping in. Haruhi waited a few moments before knocking again, her heart just begging that the man be there. He could shed some light on the subject of her life.

But there was no answer, that was until the chauffer made a sound from behind the young woman causing her to turn towards him. "I am sorry madame but it seems you have forgotten you father works morning and evenings now" He stated in a knowing tone before she let her head hang.

Why could he not have spoken up sooner? "O-Okay, thank you... I must have forgot" She told him before he gave her a smile and led her back to the car, opening the door sweetly and letting her in before returning to the driver's seat. This was starting to really bother her.

Haruhi was finding it difficult not to worry in this situation now that she had to wait for her father to get home. Even though it was against her better judgement she knew the secret meeting with whoever had sent the woman that email could help her understand things.

"Take me to the next address please" She said before leaning back and closing her eyes, bringing a hand up to massage her forehead before groaning. "Dad, why couldn't you have taken the day off today?" She asked in a tired tone before glancing back at the lap top.

She suddenly started when her phone began to ring loudly, an obnoxious tone that seemed to be Huni's singing of some song for the ring tone. Haruhi did not even know she had a cell phone, could she have grabbed it without thinking? Quickly she pulled it out before looking at the number.

"Kaoru?" She said the man's name in confusion before opening it up and deciding to speak to the boy. He was never much help in stressful situations but maybe he would say something useful. "Hello?" She asked before hearing someone talking in the back ground. She could not tell who he was speaking to but he seemed to tell the person something before answering.

"Haruhi! How are you today?" He asked in a cheesy tone as she looked up at the ceiling and sighed again, why did she feel this was only going to cause problems? "I am good, you?" She asked simply while lounging back. She did not have the strength for the twins high energy right now.

"Fine, Fine... So when are you going to get here? Eh? I have been waiting like... Fifteen minutes" He asked her before Haruhi placed the phone down and shook her head. That must be where she was supposed to be going today! Huni had said something about her going out.

"O-Oh? U-Um... I might be a little late" She said, hoping that he might give her a time or something. She had to figure out where he wanted her to go so that she could tell the chauffer. "Okay, you just wanna catch that next movie? This one is about to start" With that she breathed a sigh of relief, he was at the movies.

"Sure, I had an apointment come up and I need to handle it then I will be right there" Haruhi told him, hating lying to the man despite her situation but she felt it would be bad to cancel. She did not need to act too overly strange otherwise it could cause them to worry. Huni was already suspicious and the last thing she needed was them thinking she had gone insane.

"Okay, got it" Kaoru said happily before she nodded and then hung up the phone, feeling a little guilt at not saying a proper goodbye to him. She was slowly losing this battle to handle things with a level head. The more she looked into her life the less she understood.

"So, I am still friends with Kaoru... That must mean Hikaru is still around to" She spoke to herself, mentally logging in the new information before looking out the window. "But why am I meeting to go to the movies? Shouldn't Mori be going with me?" Something about this situation was starting to worry her before the car came to a slow stop.

"Your destination, Madame" The chauffer informed her as Haruhi looked out the window to be mildly surprised, this was one of the really expensive resturants in town! She had never been to it before even with the Host Club. "Place must do good business to be opened so long" She said under her breath.

The chauffer opened the door for the young woman and helped her out this time before Haruhi could do so herself. She found it to be bad that she had shown up for the meeting. It seemed her driver knew something was going on but he was keeping to himself before getting in the car and driving away to park it.

She stood at the long entrance of the resturant for a little while before slowly approaching and having those doors opened for her as well. Haruhi had just realized that she had no idea who she was looking for so all she could do was hope for a familar face.

The resturant was extravagant to say the least, from the dark red carpet to the black walls that gave it a mysterious and secretive feeling. The lights were dimmed to give it a rather romantic flare while Haruhi paused and let out a small sigh. This was the perfect place for a meeting that you did not want your husband to know about.

"Dammit, what have I gotten myself into?" She asked before approaching the hostess, her eyes down cast while knowing she was mostly under dressed for such a place. "U-Um... Is there a person waiting for Haruhi Fujioka?" She asked curiously while the woman looked over her list.

"Well, we have a Haruhi but her last name is not Fujioka" The woman said before casting the other a curious look, of course her last name had been changed after she was married! "W-Well, that is me" Haruhi stated, her eyes starring at the ground while the hostess nodded for her to follow.

This place was so beautiful that it made Haruhi wish she might have actually worn a dress, at least it would have felt mort comfortable that way. She was focused on trying to figure out what she was going to say before the hostess abruptly stopped in front of her.

That was when she looked up and noticed Tamaki Suoh sitting in his seat, a calm smile on his lips before he stood and bowed handsomely. "Why, Haruhi... I was begining to think you would not come" He said, walking around and pulling the seat out for her before motioning for her to sit down.

'What the hell is he doing here? Why couldn't it be Kyoya! Hell, I would have taken Nekozawa!' She thought before rubbing her forehead and moving into the seat. He slid her forward before walking around and taking his seat. Haruhi could feel the man's eyes on her as he sat quietly, the same smile never leaving his lips.

This was such a bad idea for so many reasons. She was not stupid enough to know what it would look like if another saw the two together. Was she having an affair? No. Haruhi Fujioka was not the type to do such a thing. But... It was hard to fight how things looked between them.

"Why are you being so quiet? Surely, you are no longer angry with me" He said, his voice showing a hint of worry as his smile fell. 'Why would I be angry with him?' Haruhi asked herself before sitting up and glancing over at the man. She had to admit he did look handsome older...

His blond hair was a little longer, but the way he combed it made it fall perfectly into those beautiful eyes while he wore a button up white shirt with black pants... Wait! Was she checking him out!

"I don't know, should I be?" She found herself asking in a much more confident and calm tone than she truly felt at the moment. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she was finding it hard to focus on him. Something about this meeting suddenly just seemed wrong.

Tamaki seemed be hurt before glancing down at the table and sighing, his fingers playing with the white fabric before he looked back up at her. "I know you told me we could not do this anymore, but Haruhi... I know we can work things out" He told her, leaning across the table and reaching for her hand. Without a second thought she brought it back to her chest, not wishing to actually share contact with him.

She was having an affair! Even if she did not understand the full situation this was not something she would do. Haruhi knew that she may not love Mori at the moment but clearly a part of her must have to marry him! Not matter how she felt about Tamaki she was not a cheater.

"Tamaki-senpai... I can't. It is wrong to do such a thing behind Mori's back" She stated, her tone calm though inside it felt as if her heart had stopped beating. How could she betray her husband? Even if Haruhi did not remember marrying the man it was still hurtful to realize she would do something like this.

"Senpai?... You have not called me that in years" He said, before looking at the table and sighing. "Will you at least have lunch with me? I mean... That is what friends do" He told her, his tone hopeful while Haruhi thought things over. Was it safe to do such a thing?

"Okay, we can have lunch" She said, attempting a small shaky smile before raising her menu. Even though it seemed like Haruhi had everything figured out something just did not make sense. Why would she cheat on Mori with Tamaki? She just was not the type of girl.

Her eyes attempted to read the words on the menu before she let out and exasperated sigh, everything was in french. Of course if this was the most expensive resturant in town everything on the menu had to be in a language only the rich would understand. "Damn rich people..." She said under her breath before hearing Tamaki chuckle.

"Want some help?" He asked, a smile already on his lips while he leaned forward and tilted the menu down. Tamaki Suoh had never been one to give up one Haruhi, she was starting to feel as if ending this affair could be an up hill battle. "Since we both know you don't understand French" He said, his voice gaining an accent before she rolled his eyes.

"J-Just get me something that isn't snails" she said quickly before pushing the menu towards him and looking away, something about the way he looked at her made the young woman's heart want to stop. Why was it so hard to act like she had when they were younger?

"Oh come on Haruhi, don't give up on me just yet" Tamaki said, attempting a pout before she growled. It figured he was attempting to romance her in some way. Without thinking she kicked him harshly in his ankle causing the man to jump and nearly fall out of his chair.

"Tamaki-san, I suggest you keep your composure if you wish for us to remain friends.. I am a married woman" Haruhi could not believe the mature tone she had at that moment before sighing and leaning back. "That never stopped you before" With that comment she nearly hit him.

"W-Well, people change" She stated simply, Tamaki giving her a side glance before sighing and nodding his head. "I am sorry, I... Forgot myself for a moment" He told her, his voice still seeming desperate while she focused on the table. Why had she agreed to eat with him? Sure Tamaki was a friend but... What if Mori found out?

Her heart and mind were so confused in that moment while she thought about what to say and do. It was hard to pick who she truly cared for the most out of her friends. She had no desire to hurt Mori yet she cared about Tamaki's feelings for some strange reason... Not to mention she was meeting with Kaoru later for a movie.

What type of person was she in this world? The regular Haruhi Fujioka was someone you could trust. Someone who did what she said she would and nothing else. That was when the young woman found herself deciding what she would do.

Regardless of where she was and why she was here... Haruhi was going to get her life back on track. There was just not telling how long she would be here or if she could ever return to who she had been. She still had no idea what was going on with her life.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

((There we go! I am sorry if it is a little sketchy and jumpy. I have not been feeling well and my writing tends to be less than favorable when I am tired and sick. But, I do hope you enjoyed it. I plan on explaining what has happened to her after the fourth chapter. I do hope this is not annoying or overly confusing. I promise you all that it will become a better written story. Have a wonderful day and review if you feel like it!))


	4. Chapter 4

((Hello! How is everyone today? I was so happy to get some reviews from you guys. It really makes me feel special to know a few of you like the story. I have plenty of plans for it and I hope you are all ready for a wild ride, my little mind has come up with a few interesting twists and turns. Anywho, I won't bore you with a long opening message. I just wanted to thank you all for reviewing! You guys rule! Here I Go!))

Reflections Of A Different Love

By: UnForgottenMemories

Chapter Four

Dinners, Movies... Then More Dinners and Movies.

it seemed that during the time Haruhi spent with Tamaki she was slowly starting to realize why she might have fallen for him. He had matured in a few ways though her old friend was still there. It was only when he opened his mouth to speak that she found herself scolding whatever force had made the woman cheat on more with this man.

"I just wish to sit a little closer to you, it is so cold in here" Tamaki said as he edged his seat closer before she kicked his leg again causing the man to wince and move back to his original position. Quite a few bruises were going to be on his shins and ankles by the time dinner was over.

He went quiet after that and simply watched her, an act Haruhi found both strange and oddly comforting. His eyes seemed to trace every part of the young woman before he sighed. "I just wish to know what I have done to anger you" He asked suddenly causing her to sigh and shake her head. How was she supposed to answer a question when she did not know what he had done in the first place?

'Knowing Tamaki-san it must have been something idiotic' Haruhi thought before looking up from the table and tilting her head to the side. 'If I don't ask then we will just keep going around in circles' She admitted to herself before biting her bottom lip nervously and speaking in a calm tone.

"What was it that you did again?" She asked, the question seeming to both confuse and cheer up Tamaki before he leaned closer and gave her a serious look. "Surely you have not forgotten, I thought you would kill me after everything was said and done" He questioned before the young woman placed a hand against her forehead and growled. She just wanted an answer!

"Oh! I get it, this is a punishment" He said suddenly before placing his hand on the table and bowing his head, an act she found both childish yet cute. "Haruhi Takashi, I apologize for coming to your house in the middle of the night because I could not stand being away from you..." He started while her eyes widened. He had come to her house!

"I apologize that I could not keep away from you for longer than a few days, I simply allowed my never ending love for you to cloud my judgement" He continued while Haruhi found herself actually blushing before taking a nervous sip of the water that had been put out for her. She had never heard a guy say such nice things... At least not since middle school.

"And... I also apologize for us being caught my Mori and then coming up with the lie that Kyoya had been hurt and then wisking you away to my house and getting everyone worried, it was very foolish of me" He said quickly. Now that was the type of thing she expected Tamaki Suoh to say.

He slowly raised his head, those amazing eyes seemed to beg her forgiveness. She actually felt her heart skip a beat before she placed a hand over it and closed her eyes. 'What the hell is happening to me?' She asked herself before opening her mouth to speak. Though what she said was not what she thought she would...

"I forgive you, Tamaki-senpai" Haruhi said as she opened her eyes and found the man moving to stand up, within moments he had crossed around the table and closed the gap between them. For some reason the young woman knew what was coming but simply did not have the time to react.

She felt his hand tilt her chin up before he moved in and placed his warm lips on hers, it was the first real kiss she had ever had. In that moment a variety of angry emotions flew through the young woman before she found herself closing her eyes. It actually was an amazing feeling to be kissed by him.

Though, unfortunately as is everything with Tamaki he attempted to take it too far and tried to deepen the kiss before she placed her hands on his chest and forced him back. A tingling feeling moved through Haruhi's body as she caught her breath before feeling his hands as they took hers.

She could feel the muscles of his chest as her eyes widened before looking up at him. Tamaki was staring down at her with an expression that she could not understand before he sighed and pulled back. "I love you..." He said, the truth being clear in his words before she looked down at the ground.

"I love you and I refuse to lose you, even if it means making Mori hate me" With that she knew that things was going too far. Haruhi loved the strange feeling that was moving through her body but at the mention of her "Husband" she found herself snapping out of the amazing moment.

"Tamaki-san... I have to go" She said before quickly standing and grabbing the bag she had brought in, their food had not even been served yet. "H-Haruhi!" Tamaki said as he grabbed her wrist and looked into her eyes, for one moment catching her off guard.

"Please don't go.." His voice was pleading as Haruhi felt all the resolve she had attempting to crumble away before she jerked her hand back. "I'm sorry" She said before turning and quickly walking out of the resturant. She heard him call out to her again as she rushed back out and motioned for the valet to get her car.

Within moments her chauffer brought up the car before she opened the door and climbed in, that was when Tamaki came rushing out of the place after her. "Drive" She ordered in strict tone before the driver nodded and drove off, her eyes watching the blond man as he stared after her.

Haruhi found herself confused and almost scared by her emotions as she brought a hand to her mouth and closed her eyes, sadness and regret filling her. Why had she allowed him to kiss her? No matter what she felt she was married to Mori. She would never betray his trust. Though it seemed she already had once...

"Tamaki-senpai... I am so sorry, this time you have to give up" She said, her tone one of sadness before hearing the chauffer clear his throat and looking up. "I will not admit to seeing anything, but... Do you still desire to meet with your friend at the movies?" He asked, a sense of calm filling the young woman at his words. It was rare when people actually treated others nicely.

"Y-Yeah..." She said before he nodded his head and caused the car to speed up some. Haruhi did not feel like dissapointing another one of her friends so she knew it would be best to go see Kaoru. If not he might call Mori and the last thing she needed was to talk to him. At the moment she didn't know what she would say.

Though, her first objective had been to talk to her father Haruhi had come to realize that with his hard work schedule it was unfair for the young woman to impose on him. She had decided it would be best to simply call the man tonight and see when the best time to meet up would be.

'So, what have we figured out so far? I am a cheater... Yep, that's it" She thought, sigh in an annoyed fashion. Knowing of how she had done such a thing made her feel both ashamed and sick. She was just not that type of person. At least... Not in her time.

'What other bad things could I be?' She thought curiously before feeling the car come to a stop, as if on cue the door was opened for her. That was when she found herself face to face with the inquisitive look on Kaoru's face. He was leaning halfway into the car with a raised eye brow before he spoke.

"You do realize that the movie started ten minutes ago, right?" He asked, his voice one of extreme curiousity as he glanced up at the driver before looking back at her. This was so weird! It was almost as if he knew where she had been this entire time. She should have kept a closer eye on the clock.

"I went out to get some lunch and time got away from me" That lie slipped so easily from her she found herself convinced that might actually be what happened as Kaoru tilted his head to the side and nodded, pulling out of the car before offering her his hand.

Haruhi took it and he helped her out of the car before shutting the door behind her and finally smiling, it seemed he had accepted what she said and was ready to go on with their day. "Well, We can still catch the movie if we hurry" He told her before tugging her towards the theatre.

She had expected to see Hikaru somewhere around but as she allowed the one twin to lead her into the ritzy theatre it became clear they were the only two there. It was both comforting and bothersome, didn't the twins always stick together? 'Well... They are getting older so now maybe they are a little more independent' She thought before they entered the darkened room.

Her grip on his hand tightened lightly while her eyes adjusted, the sound of the movie playing while Kaoru led her up the stairs and to a good spot in the middle. Her helped her to sit down before joining her and lounging his feet on top of the seat in front of them.

"Phew, it has been a long day Haruhi... I couldn't wait until we got to hang out" She heard him say before moving to silence him. That was when she realized that they were the only two in the large room.

Haruhi glanced around curiously before discovering that all the seats were empty except for theirs before sitting back down and looking at the screen, no... This wasn't strange at all. "Oh?" She said simply before relaxing and looking up at the screen. Knowing how the damn rich kid was Haruhi realized he might have bought out the theatre just for their time together.

"Yeah, what did you do today? I called the house but Mori said you had went somewhere else" He informed her, leaning close while Haruhi felt her heart stop. What was she supposed to say?

'I don't want to lie again' She thought to herself before glancing up at Kaoru and biting her bottom lip, it was a nervous habit she was becoming addicted to. 'But this Kaoru, god only knows what he would say if I told him the truth' She told herself before sighing.

"I did a little shopping, went to see dad and then got lunch" She said in a calm tone, it was only half a lie so she chose to find solace in that. "Wow... That is pretty boring" Kaoru said suddenly before she scoffed and attempted to watch the movie. "I am not around to entertain you" She answered back before he smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

That act was both strange yet warm and comforting as she moved closer to him and then didn't notice when they were actually sitting closer. "What is this movie about?" Haruhi asked curiously before biting her tongue, of course she would already know what the movie was about! Why could she not stop herself?

"Some crazy girl attempts to kill this other girl because she wants her life, there was nothing good on really so I thought to pick something that would at least maybe be interesting" Kaoru answered while his hand lightly squeezed her shoulder before Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

She had always been close with the twins and it was not strange for them to make contact with her that could be considered intimate, but something about this was making the warning signals in her head go off. 'Nah, this is Kaoru... We are friends, just friends' She reassured herself. It must have been the anxiety from realizing she was commiting adultery with Tamaki that made her think the worst of the situation.

Without think Haruhi found that her head was laying on his shoulder, the movie becoming more interesting as the young woman found herself relaxing for the first time since she had woken up. Everything seemed okay before her cell phone suddenly rang causing both of them to start.

"Eh! Don't you know? Cell phones are off during the movie" He told her, the twin reaching around and attempting to take the phone before she held it out of her reach. "I don't think so!" She shouted in an almost playful tone before pulling away from him. Kaoru however would not give up.

"Haruhi, we were having a very nice time here. Give me your cell phone" He ordered while slowly rising from his seat and cracking his knuckles, she actually took him seriously for a moment before a smirk appeared on her lips. "Nope, now sit down!" She ordered loudly before pointing up at him.

"Come on, it will just be someone who wants to pull you away from me" Kaoru said in a whining tone before smiling in triumph when the ringing stopped, she had missed the call. "There, now... Let's watch the rest of the movie" He said before sitting back down.

Haruhi returned to her seat but was focused on trying to figure out who had actually attempted to contact her while opening the phone and then blushing. It had been Mori. 'Dammit, I can't keep ignoring him like this' She thought to herself in frustration. She was out spending time with different men while he husband must be starting to think he had done something wrong.

"Who was it?" Kaoru asked curiously while looking down over her shoulder before seeing the number and rolling his eyes. "Mori-san? He must be jealous knowing I have you all to myself in here" He said happily while wrapping his arm back around her shoulder. Something about the way he was acting was both sweet and warm yet... She was starting to realize how he acted.

'Almost like a boy friend who wants to spend time with his girl' Haruhi thought while glancing up at him before something inside of her changed and she opened the phone, pressing redial to see if she could get a hold of her husband. Kaoru was quiet after that, almost as if he new better than to speak while she talked to him.

It was hard to tell when he answered because their was no voice on the other end before she heard Mori clear his throat and give a sigh of relief. "Enjoying yourself today, Haruhi? I have been trying to get you" He asked, his tone seeming to be both relief and maybe annoyance? God, was he starting to figure out where she was.

'Calm down, he is not Kyoya... He won't send an army of spies or agents to track your every move' She thought quietly before sighing and holding the phone close. "It has been a nice day, what about you?" She asked, keeping her tone rather sweet and caring while also to the point.

Mori seemed to actually calm down after she spoke and there was the sound of something in the background being punched for a few moments before he returned. "Training, I was surprised you did not have breakfast with me... It is out usual" He told her before a worried look formed on the young woman's face. Something about his tone was not good.

"I had to head off early, I tried to see dad before he left" Haruhi almost defended herself before realizing that there was no way he could know where she had been. "Okay, please be home around eight pm. Mitsukuni and I have a surprise for you" He told her before moving the phone away to punch the bag.

"No problem, be home then... Love you" Haruhi found herself saying before she paused and closed her eyes. She had added on the last part because that was what all married couples said right? It seemed though that Mori had been surprised before he leaned closer to the phone. "I love you too..." He told her before hanging up the phone. In that one moment it seemed his mood had lightened while Haruhi hung up the phone.

"You two can be so mushy" Kaoru said, sticking his tongue out before the young girl crossed her arms and sighed while glancing at the small watch she had been wearing. The movie had been going on for a while and now she was finding herself ready to return home.

"You going to leave me just because he called?" He asked curiously before Haruhi slowly looked up and sighed. Yep, there was no way around it. For some reason she could tell that Kaoru had feelings for her, the question was had they acted upon them at all?

"I have too... Him and Huni have something planned for me" She stated while slowly pulling away from the twin and standing. Gathering her bag before he stood with her, his eyes on the floor. "You promised it would be just the two of us today" He said in a whining tone before she sighed and shook her head.

"Can we meet again tomorrow?" She asked hopefully, turning and looking up at the dejected man as his eyes looked into hers. From the emotion she sensed Haruhi could feel his care for her. "Anything for you" That comment caused her heart to nearly stop before she sighed and hung her head.

She was actually ashamed that she was returning to her husband, it felt as if Kaoru was so sad with her bailing out on him. But, before she could figure out her emotions the young woman found herself embraced by the man, his strong arms encircling her and bring her close to his body.

For a moment she was just quiet, their eyes staring up at each other while she felt his labored breaths underneath her touch. "Tomorrow, your mine... I won't let you go" He told her, lightly cupping her cheek as Haruhi leaned into the soft touch before nodding her head. Married! Married, Married, Married! The word echoed in her head as she slowly moved away from the man and gave him a smile.

"See you later Kaoru" She said, a smile forming on his lips before he nodded as well and watched her walk away. "Stupid Mori, called right when I was going to make my move" Kaoru said, before sitting back down and propping his feet up. He might as well finish the movie.

Haruhi however found herself blushing darkly while she returned to her car, every time she thought of the day's events it felt as if her body was overheating. "Ready to go?" She heard the chauffer ask while he leaned against the car before she nodded and he opened the door for her.

While Mori's home was not the most familiar place Haruhi felt it was the best for her to call a safe haven. As long as she kept from any overly romantic moments with him. 'I couldn't... It would not be right being with all three men in the same day' She thought quietly while making herself comfortable in the back seat.

Most of the car ride was quiet as she thought of the series of complex emotions she had felt for both Tamaki and Kaoru, her heart pausing and skipping a beat as the close contact with each person came to mind. For some reason she found herself cursing that she had ever gotten married.

"No, I love Mori-senpai" She ordered herself before pausing and looking up, the words sounding easy for her to say when it had been hard for her to express emotion about anything to the other two men. 'Must be because I am married to him' She convinced herself before sighing.

"We are here" The driver stated before she felt the car come to a stop and looked up at the rather large house she lived in. After realizing what all she did Haruhi came to wonder if she actually deserved such a place. "Mori seems to take care of me, why would I turn to the others for emotional support?' she thought before having the door opened for her before approaching the place.

As she opened the door she could hear the shuffles off feet before it was pulled from her grasp and opened the rest of the way. Mori and Huni standing before he in button up white shirts and black pants, it was cute the way the looked like they had copied each other.

"Howdy Haru-chan! I hope your ready to eat" Hun said as he reached out to her and grasped her wrist easily moving the young woman inside while Mori closed the door behind her. "Y-Yeah, what are we eating?" She asked curiously before looking up at her husband. It took him a moment but he eventually smiled down to her before they both took her to the kitchen.

"Sushi! With lots of tuna" Mori stated before Haruhi's eyes widened when she was sat down on the kitchen stool, the counter was nearly over flowing with delicious pieces of fish! It was a sight that made he both happy and rather worried. How much did they expect her to eat?

"We know it is your favorite, I prepared the tuna" Her husband pointed out while walking around and grabbing some chop sticks out of the cupboard, handing them over to her before moving to sit next to his wife. "We decided since you were having a bad day we might cheer you up!" Huni shouted happily while he moved to sit on the other side of her before starting to instantly dig into his food.

Haruhi found herself smiling happily at the fact both men actually had worried about her. Mori had not been angry on the phone earlier, his tone had been that of worry. 'Of course, I start acting strange... They must have caught onto my attitude' She realized while slowly starting to eat.

She cast a curious look up at Mori (Who had yet to eat anything) and noticed that he was simply watching her while she consumed the sushi. A blush actually formed on her face before she choked lightly and put her chop sticks down, before hearing him speak.

"Would you like to go to the movies?" Her husband asked while her eyes widened for a moment before she quickly answered. "S-Sure" She said in a false excited tone as he raised an eye brow before motioning over to Huni. "Mitsukuni has a movie he would like to see, is that okay?" The man asked before leaning forward.

She felt his warm thumb move across her lips to wipe away some of the rice that had been there before Haruhi nodded and felt her heart do a familiar jump.

Why couldn't things ever just be easy?...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

((There we go! I hope you enjoy this chapter everyone! I actually wrote more than I usually do and I have a feeling the story is about to take off. I can't wait to hear your comments on it. My dear Haruhi seems to be caught up in some scandalous acts. At least she is trying to keep her head. Anyways, Have a wonderful day and don't forget to review!))


	5. Chapter 5

((Howdy! How is everyone doing today? I hope you have all been well. Actually, I am hoping you guys still read this. I am so sorry that I took so long to get my new chapter up. I was busy with getting some GED stuff situated and attempting to find a publisher. I really do apologize for not having this chapter up sooner. From now on I will totally aspire to put you people in the fore front of my mind. As for the person who spoke about being a beta, I am testing a few things but if you could send me a Private Message it would be helpful! Thanks for the offer. Anywho, I won't hold you guys for long. Here I Go!))

Reflections Of A Different Love

By: UnForgottenMemories

Chapter Five

Inner Torment And The Subject Of No Return

Haruhi found herself about ready to collapse when they returned home after the movie. It was not as much from the physical exertion but actually from the mental and emotional burden she was suffering from attempting to understand her actions.

The fact that something had changed within her enough to actually want to openly feeling such amazing emotions for the men was causing the woman to torment herself. All she was feeling is the shame from having such an amazing husband and actually cheating on him.

Though, in a way the major torment for her was the fact that Tamaki and Kaoru were still very much in the fore front of her mind. 'Why can't I just get over them like usual?' She thought while riding next to Mori while Huni slept quietly in the back seat.

Mitsukuni had not made it half way through the movie before nearly falling onto the young woman when he grew tired, they had stayed for the rest of the movie but Haruhi found it hard to focus with the man snoring lightly into her ear.

The movie had been the exact one that she had gone to see with Kaoru earlier that day and it surprised he husband when she actually let slip what was going to happen at the end. It had been difficult but she had lied about seeing the ending on the internet, which caused him to seem skeptical before nodding his head.

The way she was trapped in the lies she kept telling her friends was making Haruhi hate herself even more. It seemed that each moment she promised to tell the full truth another good reason to speak falsely came to mind. She could understand why so many people did such a thing now that she was caught in her own web of lies.

The car ride was awkwardly quiet; neither of them speaking while Haruhi sat next to Mori while the man drove them home, it was torturing her to not know how to lift the uncomfortable silence. If only Huni was awake, he always knew how to get people talking.

"Are you feeling well? You seemed to be different today" Mori said suddenly nearly causing Haruhi to start before she nodded her head, the young woman staring out the window before speaking. "I have just had a lot on my mind" She stated feeling a small bit of the burden lifted by speaking the truth once more.

"Trouble at work" He asked curiously before she shook her head and then stopped for a moment. Not once that day had she contemplated the fact that she actually worked. 'Of course I would work when I am older, even if my husband is rich' she thought before making a mental note to discover where she worked tomorrow. Hopefully she had not skipped out on anything today, the last thing she needed was an angry boss calling her.

"Perhaps you are in need of a vacation?" He asked, glancing over to her before attempting a small smile that nearly melted her heart. The man actually wanted to help relieve the stress his wife was feel but truly it only helped to make her feel more guilty. 'I am starting to understand why I married him' She thought before speaking.

"I would hate to interfere with your training and work" Haruhi told him before feeling the man shift his weight, which was when his hand wrapped around hers. The warmth from it reminded her of the way she felt with Tamaki earlier. Though, it still was comforting.

"I will set it up, don't worry" Mori informed her before the young woman could reject such a proposal. It was obvious that there was no choice in the matter; they were going on vacation as soon as her husband set things up.

After that they were both quiet again yet the awkwardness between them seemed to have lifted mostly with Haruhi actually taking hold of her husband's hand before staring out at the buildings they past. Her thoughts were less cynical but still torturous.

'If I want to turn my life around then I have to begin by being faithful to Mori, no matter how I feel towards Tamaki or Kaoru' she explained to herself, though the idea that both men would simply let her go was ridiculous. Haruhi herself did not know if she was ready to truly break ties with them.

She chose to focus on a different train of thought and instead decided to return to attempting to decipher her life. What events had happened during the time she had skipped? Were there even worse secrets she had yet to reveal?

'I wonder where Hikaru and Kyoya-san have gone off to. Perhaps, they decided to live somewhere else?' She wondered. It was strange to see Kaoru without his twin or Tamaki without his best friend but she decided there had not been enough time. If she became curious enough then she could just ask Mori or Huni.

When they pulled up the house Haruhi was the first one out of the car and glanced back at Mori before he nodded down at Huni. "I will take him to bed and then be in" He told her before she actually smiled and then slowly walked up to the house.

The home they lived at was modest and good, not some giant mansion that most of the other rich people lived in. It was mostly made up of different combined buildings. There was the main building where Haruhi, Mori and Huni stayed that had maybe fifteen rooms from what she could tell.

Then there was a side walk leading off to a building that she had come to figure out was the Dojo where Mori and Huni trained themselves. They also did some freelance training for a few separate people in the city.

A smaller house which she had come to know as the servant's quarters was also not far from the main building. It seemed there was a small family that worked for them, one that Haruhi had picked out specifically.

The story was actually very sweet and showed she had not changed too awfully much. The family consisted of two parents, a grandmother and one child. They had been homeless when Haruhi had met them and she (According to Mori) had demanded they replace the regular staff. The father was the cook while the mother cleaned and the grandmother worked in the garden.

She planned on becoming acquainted with them soon enough though right now she needed to focus more on discovering exactly who she was. It gave her an extreme emotional life when it seemed not all of her had changed into a horrid person.

Haruhi found herself glancing up at the photos in the hallway once more while she continued on her way to the bedroom before hesitating for a moment when she realized something. The pictures seemed off to her while she examined them.

The host club seemed perfectly intact until right before she married Mori then in that was she realized that in the last photo both Kaoru and Kyoya were actually missing. Her eyes widened before she glanced through a few more before shaking her head.

"I hope their okay" She said under her breath before forcing her to look away and made it back to the bed room. She had not noticed her husband while he watched quietly behind her with a half awake, Huni draped across his shoulders. He raised an eye brow curiously before taking the man to his bedroom.

The minute Haruhi entered her bedroom the sudden realization that she was actually going to be sleeping with Mori that night hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh Crap" Was the only thing she could say before she bit her bottom lip and walked over to the dresser.

Her husband had always respected what she wanted and she doubted he would advance on her if she did not wish such a thing. He never would go too far if he knew she did not want it and Haruhi found she was calming down before she opened the dresser.

Inside the only attire Haruhi saw was somewhat revealing sleeping kimonos and lacy things that she could never see herself wearing. How was she supposed to relax and sleep if she put something on that revealed everything she had?

"He must have seen my body by now, wait… What am I saying" She asked herself before sighing and closing the dresser, opening one of the lower drawers in hopes of finding something both comfortable and skin covering. Even if they were married Haruhi was not ready to lay everything out for Mori to see.

Luckily for her it seemed that she still had a few things that helped to mask her body. An old sleep shirt and a pair of cotton pajama pants were what the woman found before she quickly went into the bathroom and got dressed.

After that she found herself unable to decide where it was she wished to relax. If she lay on the bed then there was a high chance he might join her, but if she left the bedroom her husband might think she was avoiding him.

"The last thing I need is for my husband to think his cheating wife is avoiding him" She spoke quietly herself before spotting a couch that was in the corner and quickly moving over to it. Haruhi found it to be very comfortable while she lounged back and looked over the room.

It must have been about eight years since she had been in high school; she still had yet to find the proper date. It would have been good to see if it was on the lap top but at the time it had not crossed her mind.

She was virtually flying blind into a life she knew nothing about. 'I think I am doing well so far, getting myself turned around and all' She thought while running a hand through her long hair and sighing. How long had she let it grow? Haruhi could not remember the last time it actually made it past the middle of her back.

Mori's approach was soft but she heard his footsteps approaching before smiling as he entered the room, her heart was beating a mile a minute when she realized that man was starting to unbutton his shirt. "Is Huni okay?" She asked curiously before he nodded and then turned his back to her.

The minute she saw his shirt come off Haruhi's eyes widened from the muscles the man had before she forced herself to look away while he took off his pants. It was sad that somewhere deep in her there was a voice whispering that it was okay for her to watch since they were married.

"I will call my agent in the morning, where would you like to go?" She heard him ask before opening her eyes to see him on the bed, with the covers already draped over his waist. The young woman could only hope he was still wearing something before she closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"I don't know anywhere would be good really" Haruhi said before sitting up and then glancing at the doorway. Perhaps she could come up with an excuse to sneak out into the living room and pretend to have "accidentally" fallen asleep on the couch?

"Okay, it will be a surprise" He stated before reaching over and picking up something from underneath the bed, that was when he motioned to a book he was holding. It seemed he expected something of her but Haruhi could not understand what it was.

"Usually you read with me, are you too tired tonight?" It was amazing how Mori seemed to offer her to answers before she stood and forced herself over to the bed. Her husband deserved for some time just the two of them.

"I guess we can" She said before he nodded his head while she laid out on top of the covers and hesitated before laying her head on his bare shoulder. Though the contact was so strange to her in a way it felt… Nice to be this close to the man.

He opened the book and she started to read it quietly with him, noting that it was a martial arts instruction guide. The question that popped into her mind next was 'I wonder if Mori and Huni have taught me anything?'

Within moments Haruhi could feel her eyes start to close and even though she attempted to stay awake before she knew what was happening the young woman was sleeping comfortably next to her husband. Though, the comfort only lasted for a short time.

Her dreams were plagued with both guilt and sadness as the truth of her new position was laid out before her. Her shameful moments with Tamaki and Kaoru earlier that day as well as the frightening fact that she could very well be stuck here.

What had changed during the time she fell asleep in the park? So many years had passed and now she found herself in a position that Haruhi Fujioka would never be in. No matter what she knew that things must have changed for the worse.

Something about how everything around her seemed to have secrets made the young woman skeptical that it would all turn out okay. There were so many chances that her attempts to fix this life would only come out horribly.

What if Tamaki could not hold back anymore and suddenly decided to come visit her in the night? What about Kaoru were him and her possibly sharing relations as well? If Mori found out she would never forgive herself for hurting the man.

It startled Haruhi to know that in all their eyes she saw the same amount of love that a part of her actually desired. But could she stay with her husband if in the end of it all she found herself desiring Tamaki or Kaoru? Would it not just hurt Mori more if she strung him along?

Yet, a part of the young woman knew that she cared for her husband. The problem was that she found herself partly caring for all three of the men and it was testing her resolve. Could this be why she had caved into so much temptation earlier?

However, most of the questions were lost the minute she started to stir and found herself laying on something very warm. Opening her eyes Haruhi found herself to be sleeping almost on top of Mori, her head lying on his shoulder while his arms were wrapped around her.

At first it nearly made her want to jump out of the bed and rush into the bathroom but soon she found herself just relaxing into the man's embrace while she listened to his even breaths. In a way, it made total since that this was who she had ended up with.

'How could I cheat on someone who cares so much for me?' She thought to herself, her dark eyes actually moistening lightly while sadness moved through her. The thought of losing Mori for some reason caused her much pain before she yawned lightly.

It seemed her husband took that as a cue to wake up and slowly opened his eyes before looking down on her and giving a soft smile. "Good morning, Haruhi" He said, his breath lightly caressing her skin before she finally pulled away from him, the man seeming hesitant to let the contact between them fall.

"Good morning, Mori" She said before placing a hand over her mouth and looking around. The sun was shining lightly through the bedroom window before she draped her legs over the side and stood, walking over to it and pushing back the curtains.

The sky was a greyish color as rain drops hit the glass lightly before she winced and let the curtains fall back into place before rubbing her eyes and sighing. "No training today" Mori said simply before she nodded and sat down on the couch.

She could feel the same aches and pains her father had spoken of when he had complained about bad weather moving in. Her body was growing older and it made her angry to realize she had totally missed her best years in a way.

"What shall we do today?" Mori asked before stretching and getting out of the bed, Haruhi barely able to look away in time before he walked into the bathroom. "I don't know" She answered before running a hand through her hair and combing out the knots.

They both were quiet after that while they cleaned themselves up. She moved over to comb out her hair while he seemed to take a shower. It was strange how she seemed to be falling into the motion of things so easily.

Right when Haruhi was starting to think that everything could turn out okay between them she heard a buzzing coming from somewhere. She glanced around before seeing a cell phone lying on the vanity and picking it up.

There was a large white H on the back of it which explained that it must bed hers before she watched it ring for a few moments and noticed that it was an unknown number. Something told her not to answer it but she could not help herself.

"Hello?" She asked curiously while leaning back in the chair and staring at her reflection, still unable to believe it was her she was looking at. "Haruhi, I am glad to see you are awake" The smooth voice came over the phone as her eyes widened. It was Kyoya!

"Good Morning, Kyoya-senpai" She said automatically before the man seemed to pause and chuckle lightly. "Are you coming into work today? Mori called and informed me you were not doing well so I chose to give you the day off" He asked before she felt herself freeze for a few moments.

"You gave me the day off?" She asked before hearing him clear his throat before he spoke again. "Of course, he said you needed a break" The man explained before Haruhi let out a frustrated sigh and allowed her hand to nearly crush the phone.

'Are you telling me I work with Kyoya of all people?' She thought quietly before biting her bottom lip and leaning closer to the phone. "Yes, I will be in for work today" She found herself saying before her eyes widened.

She did not even know where she worked! Or what it was she did in life. How was she supposed to simply pick up a job that she had never done before?

"That is good, but on a more personal note I would like to inquire why you did not come by yesterday" She heard him say before pausing and glancing at her reflection once more. "I was out at a movie with my husband and Huni" She said while lightly tapping her fingers on the vanity.

"Oh? You could not five minute to find time for me, I thought we were going to spend the day together" He said before Haruhi felt the phone slip from her grasp before she suddenly fell out onto the floor. She was with Kyoya to… Now that was truly horrifying.

Three host members down… Two to go.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()(())(()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()(

((There we go! I got the new chapter out. Plenty of places to go with this one and I simply cannot wait to start writing the next one. Again, I am sorry for the long wait and plan on speeding up my post time as long as real life does not get in the way. Have a wonderful day and don't forget to review!))


	6. Chapter 6

((Hello! How is everyone today? I hope you are all doing well. Get this; I am no longer super in love with Lady Gaga. I am now a Katy Perry fan! I am always changing around my different favorite artists. I am so happy you guys reviewed! It is nice to know that my story is not some horrible mess of words thrown onto paper. I hope I live up to being as good as possible. I also understand that it is confusing and am working on a way to show you all what has happened to our dear Haruhi, you will have to stay tuned and keep reading to see what happens! Anyhow, Here I Go!))

Reflections Of A Different Love

By: UnForgottenMemories

Chapter Six

Adult Interests and Adulterous Moments

It was hard for Haruhi to accept that she was suddenly heading off the work a day after she had woke up in this strange time. It was even harder for the young woman to accept that she was working for her old protégé, Kyoya.

In her mind she had chosen to reject the fact that there could be something between the two of them, having decided to turn her life around and forcing all the adulterous relationships behind her. Mori was an amazing man and she was determined to become a woman worthy to be called his wife.

Though, not everything was coming out as planned. Not only was she being driven to work at a place she knew nothing about but Tamaki had already attempted to contact her today, he just would not take no for an answer.

It had been a long cell phone conversation between her and the blonde man while she explained that their last meeting was simply and accident. He did not want to accept that she was actually choosing Mori over him.

It seemed that during the time the two of them had spent together Tamaki had been promised she would leave her husband to marry him; it nearly caused the young woman to get sick. How could she say such a thing to him knowing she did not mean it? Or did she?

Haruhi was finding it harder to deny her actual feelings for the former "Prince" and now found herself listening to him begging for her forgiveness for things she had never known happened. Some of them caused her to blush before she cleared her throat.

"Tamaki-senpai, I have work today and I must get off the phone" She stated in a strict yet calm tone while the man whimpered before continuing on his rant of apologies. "But Haruhi, give me a chance! Tell me what I did wrong and I will fix it!" He shouted desperately before she let her head fall back and started to rub her forehead. No matter how romantic Tamaki was, he still caused her head aches.

"You did nothing wrong, but I have to go" She demanded before hearing him take a deep breath and then quickly shutting the phone, at the moment the young woman had bigger fish to fry. Like how she was going to figure out exactly what she worked as.

'Kyoya-san's family owned so many businesses it is impossible for me to figure this out' She thought before shaking her head and giving an irritated sigh. If she started thinking like that she would never make it through this experience.

At first she wondered if perhaps she had taken on a job as a nurse or doctor. But, the idea of working with blood and having people's lives in her hands just did not seem like something she would do. It would be a little too intense and demanding for her.

There was also the strange idea of her working as one of Kyoya's agents or spies. But just the thought of it made her want to laugh; the young woman knew that it would be much too difficult a job for her. Though, the thought was oddly entertaining.

"Madame, may I inquire about something that has made me curious?" The driver said suddenly causing Haruhi to leave her thoughts and focus on him. "Of course" She said, offering the man a smile as he glanced back at her.

It turned out that this man was actually the father of the servant family she had learned about the night before; he seemed to give her advice during the times when she actually needed it. Or, he actually asked questions that brought answers to her mind.

"Where is the satchel you usually carry to your meetings? I have noticed you have not been feeling well, did you forget it?" the man asked curiously before Haruhi leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms. That did not help her much.

'A satchel could be used for so many things, perhaps I am an architect or building planner?' She wondered before shaking her head, neither of those career choices seemed right for her. There had to be some way to figure things out.

"I must have forgotten it today" She stated, nodding her head before offering the man a nervous smile before he picked up his cell phone. After a very quick conversation with his wife the driver closed his phone and cleared his throat.

"My wife will be delivering it to your secretary only moments after we arrive" He stated before Haruhi gave a small sigh of relief and looked out the window, it was nice to know someone could help her through this,

The satchel would contain everything necessary for work and would make it easier for her to grasp the new job she had. Another part of turning her life around would be to make sure that her work performance did not falter.

Haruhi knew that Kyoya was one smart cookie and that he could discover what he wanted about people. If she was working for him then it would mean always working hard so that he did not grow suspicious and ask her questions. He had always been able to see through any small lies the young woman told him.

She was surprised when she found herself almost falling asleep on in the seat, her eyes shooting open before she yawned and placed a hand over her mouth. It seemed that all the stress she had been suffering from was causing her to feel fatigued.

It would be rough for a while but the young woman did not know if she would ever be able to even return to her own time, so she had to grow used to her new life. When the vibrating of her phone reached her ear she glanced down and gave a sigh of relief when it was not Tamaki calling again. It was Kaoru this time.

"Morning Haruhi!" she heard him shout into the phone, wincing before shaking her head and leaning back into the chair. He was the perfect thing she needed to wake her up. "Good morning, Kaoru-san" She said formally causing him to falter a little.

"Oh come on, don't sound so serious. It gives me a head ache" The twin growled while lounging back on his sofa and glancing at the television, it seemed he had nothing to do today. "I was thinking we might grab lunch if you had the time? Perhaps on your break?" He wondered while clicking through the channels.

At first Haruhi found she was ready to instantly reject the man, knowing that she had promised herself that the affairs she had been having would stop. But then, a voice in the back of her head sprang up and caused the young woman to think twice.

'You haven't even proven that he is romancing you, why not go out and quiz him for information?' The voice said while she thought about it before smiling and nodding her head. That was the perfect idea for learning what she needed.

"That sounds good, though I don't know when my break will be" She told him before hearing the man sigh and somehow knowing he was smiling, a part of her was happy to know she could please him so easily. Unlike Tamaki who was demanding she would leave her husband and move in with him while promising to shower gifts upon her.

"Okay, just call me when it is time for your break and I promise to be there" Kaoru stated, staring at the ceiling while holding the cell phone close. There was a big smile on his lips while he listened to the woman's voice. His heart skipped a beat every time she spoke.

"Okay, sounds like a plan" Haruhi stated before finding that she seemed to actually be looking forward to it before a guilty pang rushed through her heart. She had promised herself not to set up anymore situations like this!

"Just promise me you won't overwork yourself, we both know how Kyoya-chan can be" He told her, his voice seeming serious for s few moments before he chuckled. "Okay, I won't. But I have to go so call you when it is time!" Haruhi said quickly while the car came to a stop before she closed the phone and stared curiously up at the building she had arrived at.

Kaoru though, was disappointed by the quick way she left the conversation and simply closed the phone and placed it on his chest while quietly staring up at the ceiling. "Haruhi…" He said her name before groaning and covering his face with his hands. No one should ever feel this way about their best friend!

The young woman found she was being ushered out of the car by the driver before his wife arrived early and handed Haruhi the satchel she had need. The building she had arrived at was a simple ten story structure with little to tell her about what went on inside.

She clutched the satchel tightly while slowly walking into the building and seeing a large receptionist desk, many people were walking around her and she found it hard to figure out exactly where to go. This was quickly growing into a somewhat annoying and troublesome problem.

Haruhi's sharp eyes attempted to scan the area in hopes of finding her name on a door or perhaps something that would tip her off as to where she was supposed to go. When nothing seemed to help she allowed her shoulders to slump in defeat.

'I might as well come up with a good excuse and ask where I am supposed to go' She thought before pushing her way through the throng of rushing people and making it over to the receptionist's desk. How could she work in such a loud and busy place?

The woman sitting at the table was chewing gum while typing away at the computer. At first it seemed as if she was hard at work but if you look closely you could see she was actually playing a zombie shooting game.

"Dammit, missed that one" The blond secretary said, snapping her fingers before beating the keys hard in an attempt to stay alive. She had made it to the twentieth round and did not plan on dying now.

"Excuse me?" Haruhi asked, not wishing to really bother the woman who seemed so intent and focused on her game. Though, it only took a second for the game to be paused before Haruhi found the woman standing in front of her.

"Miss Haruhi! I am so glad to see you today, I was worried you might not be feeling well" The secretary said quickly while blushing and turning the computer screen off, she did not wish for Kyoya to know she had been playing video games again . He had almost fired her the last time.

"Um, thank you?" Haruhi said before finding herself once again being quickly led to her destination by the woman while she rambled on about what they were supposed to do. The secretary spoke so fast it was hard to keep up with her.

"Your meetings were pushed off until next week but we still have the mounting work to be done on the Jameson project and you have been chosen to head it up if you wished, Kyoya-san stressed to only put what work on you that you wished to do" The secretary explained while Haruhi simply nodded and pretended to know what all of that meant. This was starting to turn into a bad situation.

'I should have just pretended to be sick again' She thought before being pushed lightly into the elevator and having a file thrown into her hands. "Kyoya wishes to see you in his office as soon as you get situated, please don't make him wait" The secretary said before giving her a small wave before the doors closed.

"People could learn not to be so pushy" Haruhi said under her breath before looking around the polished elevator while it brought her up to her destination. It seemed as if it would be up to her to discover exactly where she was supposed to go.

'Things are never easy in my life' she thought, groaning before lightly pressing her head against the doors and then jumping when they opened. She had arrived at the tenth floor and was now gazing into an open room.

Hesitantly she stepped out while her brown eyes gazed questioningly around the area in an attempt to understand where it was she worked.

The large room consisted of a dimly lit work area. A cheery wood desk and expensive looking computer sat between two sets of large oak wood doors. The carpet was marble and showed Haruhi's reflection as she walked across it before looking over her shoulder.

Where the hell was she supposed to put her things? There were no placards or signs showing her name like she had hoped so how was she supposed to understand how she worked? That was when her "Boss" arrived.

"If it is not my little personal assistant, running late are we?" He asked, causing Haruhi to nearly fall back from shock while he leaned against the doorway and gazed down at his watch. Instantly her eyes looked down at her time piece before narrowing. She was twenty five seconds late, no way was that important enough for mention.

"Not by that much" She stated, the already long day slowly wearing on her already spent nerves. She was growing tired of not knowing what was going on and it was putting Haruhi into a bad mood not matter how hard she tried to find a bright side.

Kyoya seemed to raise an eyebrow before stepping forward and shaking his head slowly. "It matters when you have work that needs to be done" He stated before glancing at her chair and nodding his head towards her. That was when she realized exactly what job she had.

Haruhi Fujioka was the personal assistant and secretary to Kyoya… Something about that fact made her just want to walk off into a corner and die. Nothing could cause her to want this job! Why the hell was she working for him of all people?

'I would rather work with Tamaki-san than him' She though, rolling her eyes before shaking her head. Truly, at the moment she had no choice and there was no way around doing what the man said while she approached him and gave him a sharp look.

There was a somewhat creepy smile forming on the man's lips as he made a small move to get closer to her before she quickly dropped down into the chair and pulled it forward, almost running over his foot while she turned on the computer.

"Here is your file" Haruhi said simply, suddenly tossing it up at the man and grinning when he grunted and nearly fell back after catching it. No way was she going to humor any type of a liaison with him of all people. The others may have muscled their way into her heart but Haruhi knew how to keep him at a distance.

She might have done to good a job at staving him off though, because Kyoya looked confused for a moment before he fixed his glasses and sighed. "How could you possibly still be angry?" He asked while Haruhi let out an annoyed groan. Why the hell did everyone always think she was angry? What had they done that was so bad?

"I am simply focusing on my work that is what an employee is supposed to do" She stated in a logical tone that mimicked his while she pretended to know what she was doing on the computer. Instead she was just moving the mouse around and clicking different files that looked interesting.

"So, now you're playing the whole "I work for you so that gives me the right to ignore you bit". That is not like you" He said, sighing before shaking his head and opening the file to look into it. His brow furrowing before he looked up sharply at her.

"This is a repeat case, I did not wish to handle such a thing so early in the day" The man commented, hoping to get a response from the girl. Haruhi, however was determined to ignore him until he left.

He stood there quietly for a few moments before his shoulders actually tightened in frustration and he turned to walk into his office. "Keep tonight open, I am taking you to your favorite restaurant so that we can get past this" He ordered before walking into the room and slamming the door shut before she could protest.

"This is ridiculous! How did I go around with so many men and not get caught?" She asked herself, growling before shaking her head and staring at the computer screen. She would not be available for him tonight or any night for that matter!

The files on the computer were mainly related to different groups that Kyoya worked with, it was rather simple to figure out when she realized it was in perfect order. Though, it was hard to tell if it was Kyoya or herself who had made them that way.

"Come on, give me something" She begged, tired of only having dead ends and more questions. Haruhi desired answers and by now she believed she deserved them. Sooner or later this flying blind stuff was going to get her caught. How would she explain her way around not knowing things?

'Amnesia is always a good excuse, say I fell down the stairs and hit my head' the brunette thought before shaking her head and letting out an exasperated sigh. No, she was trying to get out of all the lying she had been doing already.

"I guess I can't really tell them the truth though, they would think I was insane" She whispered under her breath before clicking around on the screen and smiling, it would not be hard to be a personal assistant.

All she had to do now if make sure Kyoya stayed organized and on schedule so that he became none the wiser that she was totally knew to her job. 'Hopefully I was good at this' Was the thought that flew through her mind before she leaned back and sighed.

Something inside of her sensed that her "boss" had come back into the room but what she did not expect where his warm and strong hands to suddenly be placed on her shoulders. She gasped and quickly looked up at him before the man smirked and leaned her back.

"Having a long day already?" He asked, Kyoya's hands lightly trailing across the young woman's shoulders while she bit her bottom lip and attempted to focus on the screen. "Just tired" She answered, pointedly before reaching over to a newspaper that was on the desk.

"Maybe we can make you a little more tired? I have some interesting ideas in mind" He whispered, slowly kneeling down before a sudden loud rush of papers could be heard. Next thing you know, Kyoya was clutching his now hurting nose.

"No thank you, last thing I need is too fell more tired" Haruhi said, her sharps eyes giving him a serious look while she held a rolled up newspaper in her hand. She was in no mood to be messed with right now and would not tolerate her boss being over friendly.

"Besides, I am your employee. What if someone simply wondered in while you were massaging my shoulders?" She asked, returning her attention to the computer and starting to figure out how it properly worked.

Kyoya seemed stunned by her action before rubbing his nose and shaking his head, eyes narrowing before he stepped back. "You can truly hold a grudge some times that hurt" He said before she smirked and held the paper up again.

"Try it again and it won't be the paper" She threatened and reached down to grasp a stapler that was on her desk, he seemed to get the message and back off somewhat after that. "Just get my meetings set up and prepare yourself for dinner" He ordered, the man growing annoyed with her way of acting before vanishing down the hallway.

Haruhi may already have Tamaki, Mori and Kaoru to worry about. But Kyoya would be forced to keep his distant. Even if she had to actually use the stapler on him.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

((There we go! I apologize that it took so long. I swore that I posted this up yet I must have forgotten. I will respond to all of my reviews later and I hope you all like how the story is going. Poor Kyoya! Not getting any love. More like a scolded puppy. Anywho, I hope you all have a wonderful day and don't forget to review. Oh, and for my beta friend. I will be contacting you as soon as I have a free moment. I have chosen to accept your offer. I just don't think your getting my messages.))


	7. Chapter 7

((Hey! How is everyone? I hope you all are well. I saw where I was getting some good reviews. It is very comforting and a big boost of confidence to know you guys are liking my story. I hope I can keep it up. I have so many different twists I have in mind, I wonder if my readers will suspect them? Then there is the biggest question: How Did Haruhi Get Here? That is something I am excited about eventually answering. Anywho, Here I Go))

Reflections Of A Different Love

By: UnForgottenMemories

Chapter Seven

Enchanted Moment In A Long Day

It had taken Haruhi plenty of time to figure out the proper way to be Kyoya's proper assistant; he was a demanding boss once the affection had passed. There was always something he needed done and seemed as if he was staring over her shoulder every time she looked back.

But, truly she was starting to grow very worried about how attentive and focused the man was. Kyoya, within the first hour had already pointed out the different movements and actions she did wrong. He could tell she was learning how to do things from scratch.

"Usually you have my files waiting in proper order" He stated in an almost scolding tone, looking through the separate pieces of work she had laid out for her. He was such a perfectionist it annoyed her to ever think she might have had feelings for him.

Unlike Koaru and Tamaki, who could be easily manipulated and tended to not pay the best attention, or Mori who was hard to read. Kyoya caught onto every flaw in every action that she made, though slowly it was starting to make her angry.

At first she hand found her heart always beating and her mind riddled with worry but the more her boss pointed out the things she did wrong the more she found herself becoming irritated. Then, with another comment he made the young woman almost sent the stapler flying at his head.

"You should have had this done an hour ago" Kyoya said, his arms crossed while he leaned against the wall and sighed tiredly. With her fingers pounding the keys on the board she found herself standing up to grab the file while it was printed out.

"Perhaps I am just not feeling with it today" Haruhi stated, her voice tired and annoyed while she waited for the freshly printed paper to fall into her hand. "That is obvious" He said, before her shoulders went rigid and then turned to her boss.

"Here" She said, her eyes giving the man a glare that almost seemed to unsettle him for just a moment before a smile spread onto his lips. He took it and looked over it before shaking his head and clearing his throat. She knew he would have something rude to say.

"This is just terrible" He said before hearing her audibly growl and her glare seemed to pierce his soul when he looked at her, Haruhi becoming tired of his attitude instantly. She turned and opened her satchel before starting to put her work into it.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking over her shoulder like he had for the past five hours before she stiffened and closed the case. "I am going to take the day of, do not expect me to be at dinner" She said calmly hoping to keep control of herself.

"Did I say you could do that?" Kyoya asked, while smirking and stepping towards her. In one swift movement his strong hands grasped her slender hips and pulled the woman close to him, making her blush lightly.

"I understand you are irritated with me, but this game you are playing is boring" He whispered into her ear, his hot breath causing the woman to shiver. But instead of allow that she to fall into the same emotions as before, she found herself unable to control the anger built up inside her heart.

Kyoya suddenly let out a surprised gasp when Haruhi's foot connected with his ankle causing him to move away from her and lean against the desk, let out labored breath before giving the woman a harsh look.

"Haruhi, to treat your boss in such way could find yourself in a bad spot" He said, wincing while she shrugged her shoulders and held the satchel over her shoulder. It seemed his usual threats made her actually smile in victory.

"Just you try; I would love to tell people of your improper way of treating female workers" Haruhi told him, raising an eyebrow while walking over and pushing the button on the elevator. Some sense of excitement filled her at releasing her tension by hurting the man.

"I only do such things with you" Kyoya said, in an almost shocked tone while her heart fluttered lightly. There was a certain way he spoke that caused her to realize he was truthful. Just for a moment she could understand why her old self might have fallen for him.

"It grew old" She bit back before the elevator doors opened before her and the young woman stepped in, fully prepared to leave him in such a state before he surprised her by appearing in the doorway. His hands were on both sides of the opening preventing it from closing.

His dark eyes were staring into hers while the beautiful smile stayed on the young woman's lips. But, something seemed to change in the man that made her frown before he moved into the elevator with her.

Kyoya exhaled before moving forward and drawing her close to him, drawing her lips to his in a kiss that was both demanding and passionate. At first she was ready to fight back, defend her honor and show him she was not that type of woman.

But something about the fierce way he kissed her caused her raised arms to wrap around his neck before the kiss was abruptly ended causing her eyes to give the man a confused look. "I am sorry" He said, his voice a genuine and apologetic tone while he held her close to him. Their bodies melding together while their eyes stayed connected in an intense gaze.

But, Haruhi forced herself to push the man away, breaking what was some not so unwanted contact. He seemed confused before she looked at the floor and placed a hand on his chest. "I can't" She said, her voice actually breaking while forcing the man back.

The minute he passed over the threshold back into the office the doors closed, leaving Kyoya with his own confused and fiery emotions alone. That was when she felt the sudden warmth and wetness of tears slowly sliding down her cheeks.

All her sadness and disappointment seemed to erupt from the young woman in that moment while she pressed her back against the wall and put her face into her hands. It just felt as if some strange and horrible realization had washed over her. Haruhi could understand why she had fallen for these men…

It hurt both her heart and soul to know that she was manipulating and breaking her old friendships. Eventually someone's heart would be broken and it would all be because of her lack of control and will power.

The truth hurt her when Haruhi found it hard to convince her heart that love could only be found in Mori. In fact, it seemed as if her heart beat more for the other men than it did him. She had been telling herself she might grow into caring deeply for him. But, it was hard when honor pushed you to do one thing and you heart demanded something else.

Her adolescent mind was unprepared for the new and more serious world around her. But, the realization of how much she had vexed the men. It hurt her deeply to know they would one day be hurt. The only fact she could count herself lucky for was that Huni had not seemed to fall for her.

But, once again she forced the tears back unwilling to let anyone see her weakness and took control of herself before the doors opened. When they did, it was impossible for anyone to tell Haruhi had been crying.

She moved quickly and swiftly, her stomach feeling like it was twisting into knots while the young woman simply wished to find solace in one place. Though it was extremely childish her only wish was to return home.

'Dad won't reject me' she thought, not even registering between the time she had opened the front door and when she had actually gotten into the car. "But Madame, you stated earlier that there was business with Hikaru?" The driver stated, looking back at her before the girl shook her head.

"I will contact him and plan for another time, please take me to my father's house" Haruhi said, her voice wavering and shaky which caused the man to understand she was having a hard time. "Yes mam, whatever you want" He said before starting the car and taking off towards their destination.

Haruhi tried her best to just be calm and relax but her heart was beating slowly and filled with sadness and shame she still could not shake. Even Kyoya cared for her and she could not totally reject him. Something in his primal gaze had intrigued her, made her wish to draw closer to her boss.

Why? That was the main question she kept asking herself. Why and What. Why had she changed so much? What had happened to put her here? Yet, these questions would remain unanswered while she was in such an emotional state.

"I have to give myself time, I need to relax" She spoke to herself logically hoping that in some way it would comfort her aching heart. Though her spirits did lift when she realized they were not far from her child hood home.

'Dad will help me, I know it' She knew it was a gamble, her father could be scatter brained at times and might not offer any help at all. But, to have something to believe in (Even if it had a chance of failure) gave her back some confidence.

The car ride did not take long, since she was already in town it did not register to her that the drive would not take more than a few minutes. Before Haruhi knew it she was arriving at her destination and being helped out of the car.

There were small streaks on her cheeks from where she had cried, no matter how hard she had attempted to hide it the driver could tell she had experienced a hard time at work. "I will wait out here until you are ready to leave" He told her, bowing his head before she waved her hand.

"No, please, go home, I am sure your wife will have your dinner prepared soon" Haruhi told him, offering him a reassuring smile though the man seemed unconvinced. "I can warm my dinner if the need be" He told her before opening his car door and looking up at her again.

His protective and attentive ways were lifting some of the pain from her heart while she paused before nodding her head. "I may decide to stay the night, if so I will inform you not awfully long from now" She told him before the man nodded his head and moved to sit in the car.

It was nice to have a person she knew could not fall for her, someone who seemed to offer a fatherly affection of sorts. 'I sure as hell am not doing anything with him' she thought while walking up the stairs before pausing in front of her door.

Memories of all the time she had spent in this house caused Haruhi to pause before knocking on the door. She had just experienced a revelation of sorts. What was her relationship with her father? Were they still close?

'No, I would never neglect dad' She thought before hearing someone walking towards the door and bracing herself. There was no telling what she had done during the time she had no memory, hopefully nothing that had negatively affected her relationship with her dad.

The man threw open the door and instantly looked down upon his daughter, already preparing for work it seemed with his hair being pinned up in preparation for his make-up. There was an eerie silence that followed suit for a few moments that had her worrying she might have done something wrong.

But, that quickly changed.

"Haruhi, my dear sweet baby" He suddenly shouted, lunging forward and bring her into his arms, squeezing the young woman tightly to him while she gasped for breath. "I have missed you so much, Oh I hope you stay forever now" He told her, placing small kisses into her hair before she lightly patted his back.

'Yep, this is definitely dad' Haruhi though, a small smile forming on her lips before moving back to look up at the man. "I have missed you to dad" She told him, the man pausing before pinching her cheek lightly and then basically shoving her into the house.

"I am glad to hear it, I was beginning to think that horrible Tamaki had become your father" He said, circling around her and rushing into the kitchen while Haruhi grimaced. The idea of Tamaki being anything more than a friend still caused her heart to flip.

"And don't even get me started on Mori, he promised the both of you would visit every week" Her father shouted, seeming to prepare some sort of drink for her while she moved to sit down. That was when she realized what all had changed.

The inside of the apartment was very modern and new. Sleek, even with the way it was styled and fashioned. A nice woodened table with a soft carpet floor was the first thing that she noticed before looking around.

It seemed to apartments had increased in size. From what Haruhi could tell there was now four rooms at least, though her old room seemed to be gone. But her examination was cut off when her father placed a pot of tea on the table.

"So, why are you here? It is not all the time you just pop in to see little ole me" He said, pouting while moving to sit in front of her. It seemed as if he had not changed at all. Though, there were a few small signs of aging here and there.

"I missed you, I thought we could talk" Haruhi said, not really knowing what to say while the man simply scoffed and brushed some invisible lint off her shirt. "Baby, you know that when we talk it always leads to one subject" He told her while pouring some tea into a glass in front of her.

"And what subject would that be?" She asked curiously, ready to discover something else about her past. The more she gave her father room to talk the better it was for her to learn something new.

"Well, first tell me how you and Mori have been; has he been a good boy?" Her father asked, seeming to actually dodge the question. The last thing he wanted was for them to fight during a visit that was so long overdue.

Haruhi dismissed that he had deliberately avoided the question and decided to just go with his line of interrogation instead. "We are good, he has been great" She said, giving him a reassuring smile before hearing her own thoughts echoing something totally different.

'You should tell him about the others, he would get a kick out of you being with Tamaki' a devilish side of her spoke before another idea came to mind. 'He would accept Kaoru more easily, maybe even give you some good advice' but she chose to not mention any of them. Her father would think it was too "Scandalous".

"I bet you have been visiting all the most beautiful places without me" He grumbled leaning over a bottle of beer he had taken for himself, it seemed he had the full intention of spending as much time with his daughter as she wished.

"What happened to promising me that we would go on vacation after your wedding?" He asked curiously, in an almost accusative tone while Haruhi seemed to think for a few minutes before smiling. This was the perfect opportunity for her to renew her old promise.

"Well, I and Mori might be going on a vacation soon" She said in a suggestive tone that her father did not seem to catch onto before sighing and leaning closer. "If we go then you are invited" She told him, causing a big smile to form on the man's lips.

"Really" He shouted, slamming his hands onto the table before standing and moving into one of the others room while leaving the door open so that she could hear him. "I have no idea what I would wear" He told her, looking through his closet in hopes of finding something nice.

Haruhi was finding she was both calm and comfortable now, her past stress and heart break lifting while she spent time with her father. It was easy to become lost in what her life used to be. Though it seemed her dad was good at taking care of himself now.

"Has that horrible Tamaki been bothering you again? I remember you mentioning him last time you were her" She heard her father asked before coming back into the room and gazing down on her, a curious yet serious look in his eyes.

"That boy can be so annoying and persistent, I bet you got rid of him easily" He said, the old sense of rivalry with the younger man still there. It seemed her father had a grudge towards her old friend.

"You could say he is temporarily out of the picture" She said under her breath before looking at the floor, the thought of Tamaki bringing back somewhat unwanted memories. Strangely enough, it seemed that she might not have minded his annoying personality so much.

Her father though did not seem to enjoy the fact that her old friend was still around. If he had his way Tamaki would be buried beneath twenty feet of sand in the desert.

Though, at least she had her father's attention now. The question was; Where to take things from here?

)()()()()()()()()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

((There we go. I totally forgot to post this last week! I am so sorry! I hope it turned out well. Have a wonderful day and don't forget to review! ^.^))


End file.
